


Lunch At The Office

by knightheartcd



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989)
Genre: F/M, i had to get this out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightheartcd/pseuds/knightheartcd
Summary: This is a spirited take on Egon and Janine's mutual pining.





	Lunch At The Office

He'd been meaning to just fix up her computer. A man of his word, he'd completed that, of course--- but Dr. Egon Spengler instead found himself between her legs, her heels on the floor, her stockings and underwear pulled down closer to her ankles, and his mouth nestled into the wet heat of her sex.

He supposed that the feelings had finally ran their course. He couldn't deny them as soon as he hit the floor and crawled under her desk. It happened so quickly. In a moment of brazenness that was worth King Arthur, Egon had peered up from her knees, and Janine had made this sound that made Egon as hard as stone in his slacks.

She was just so beautiful and so snappy and everything Egon had dreamed of. Janine was so smart. It showed in how she held herself, how rolled her eyes, in the curve of her laugh lines. She always kept a division between herself and work--- but Egon, oh, Egon was her Achilles Heel.

They were together before they knew it.

And then, there he was, groaning into her slickness as he slipped his tongue into her and alternated suckling her clit while her fingers curled into his hair. His mouth was sore, but he had to seek, had to taste more of her.

Dr. Spengler was never one for body contact, not unless it was Janine. He shyed from kisses and touch. It was who he was, and yet, Janine entered his personal space and he leaned into her.

Egon whimpered as her legs were braced onto the back of his shoulders, as she drew him closer, closer. He wanted more. He needed more, and his tongue reflected that.

His concentration snapped, however, when he heard a ringing. A loud one.

Janine's hands moved up as she shakily picked up the phone. “Ghostbusters,” she said, “what can we do for you?”

He'd stilled the movements of his mouth, but as soon as he heard her tone even out, he grinned against her thigh. He sucked a dark mark into her thigh before his tongue found her slickness once again, and in a single movement, he slipped his tongue into her.

There was a ruffle of fabric. One hand slinked down from the top of her desk to grab his hair, pulling him forward. Her hips jutted to him, and she practically begged for his touch, begged for his mouth.

Egon responded with a long, slow suckle of her clit. Poor Janine trembled.

“Poltergeist? Yeah, yeah, we can send the---”

It was then that he sucked harder, and harder, drawing a low moan out of her. He could hear her quick movements to hide the phone in her bosom.

It made him smirk to himself.

“---guys. No, it won't be a problem at all.”

The phone clanged as it was lowered down. Egon felt the tug of his tie, and then he shivered, because Janine was pulling him forward. If it wasn't for the desperate movements of her hips and the way her fingers moved to pull him to her, he would have believed she wasn't enjoying this.

Her want told a different story. 

She pulled him a little out from under her desk so they could look at each other.

But he could see the need in her eyes: from mutual pining to this. The desire. He almost lost himself in them.

However, Egon was always a man of task and duty. And right now, his task was eating her out with as much gumption as he could muster.

His tongue swirled around her opening once, twice, before delving into her with such a force that it caused her legs to tighten around his shoulders.

“Egon, Egon, please.”

He shivered into her heat, his nose barely scraping against her clit.

Her fingers gripped his hair so tight that Egon surged forward, placing his mouth so tightly on her sex that he was stuck between holding his breath and suckling her folds. It was rough and needy, and everything Egon had wanted.

She tasted wonderful.

Especially when she spilled into his mouth a moment later.

Her legs relaxed, and Egon found himself chuckling and lapping at her to clean her up. She tensed here and there, but he handled it without too much of a mess later.

Sliding out from under her desk, however, was a unique situation indeed. Janine righted herself, and yet, she grabbed his tie and kissed him in such a way that Egon moaned. Loudly. He melted into her arms.

“You better come over tonight,” she said, pulling back, handing him his glasses.

There was a sudden clatter of the door, and they broke apart, with Janine fumbling to get in her seat. Egon stood there like some beanpole.

Ray walked in with a smoking trap, a rusty chain, and two cookies from Subway. Bags were under his eyes--- it was clear he hadn't slept at all for a couple of days. Even then, Ray was always chipper. ( In his own unique way. )

“Hey, Spengles. Did ya eat lunch yet?”

Egon gave a knowing glance to Janine.

“I have. It was nice.”

Ray stared. The trap started flaring up.

“Okay, I was just wondering. Why are you two acting so weird?”

“No reason.”

The tension was palpable.

“You've got a call. Poltergeist. I would head downtown if I were you. It's been pretty violent.”

A beat. Ray once again stared at both of them. Janine broke the silence once again.

“Egon, can you stay to fix my computer? It's not working.”

There was a single nod, and Egon knew since that the computer had already been fixed, he was set to have more lunch at the office.

“Of course. That means it's up to you, Ray. Venkman is out doing something for PR. And Winston is with him.”

Ray Stantz rolled his eyes, shooting near daggers at both of them. He placed the smoking trap on the edge of Janine's desk.

“I'm thinking I don't get paid enough. I'll eat lunch by myself.”

“You do that, sir.”

The angry brown haired man with his goggles snarked one more comment before heading off to go put the nasty ghoul away.

As soon as he slid down the pole, Janine was grabbing Egon and kissing him like she'd never kissed anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> :^) 
> 
> This probably sucks but I tried.


End file.
